


Till death do us part

by fuzzy



Series: One Shot Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzy/pseuds/fuzzy
Summary: Fluffy cute Clexa moments with a tiny bit of angst centred around soldier Lexa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an expect on the military nor am I an expert doctor. With the help of google I hope I've done this justice. Thank you to the Anon for sending in this request. Enjoy.

“Till death do us part”

Since at such a young age, Clarke expected to fall in love with her Prince Charming. She hoped to marry the perfect Prince who saves her and they all live happily ever after with their three to four children running around their five-bedroom house. 

Never did she imagine she would be a military wife let alone married to a Captain in the United States army, who was second-in-command of a sub-unit of up to 120 soldiers. She knew what she was getting herself into and every time her wife gets deployed the restlessness and the fear of unknown never gets easier. Every morning and night she prays for the welfare of her wife, so she could come back home in one piece after her deployment.

She had met her wife in Central park when she was out for her morning run. As soon as her eyes landed on her now wife, Lexa, she knew she was a goner. She was absolutely smitten by Lexa. The define muscles Lexa had made her body tingle with excitement. She invited herself on a jog with Lexa using the excuse that she needed a 'jogging buddy' which was really her way of wanting to learn more about the stunning brunette with a beautiful sculptured body. The tribal sort of design tattoo around Lexa's bicep definitely helped in making Clarke swoon all over Lexa at first sight.

Their morning jog turned into a coffee date, which eventually turned into a dinner date and one thing led to another after that. They were inseparable from the moment they met scheduling morning runs into their routines.

Clarke's family loved Lexa when she introduced her to her family. It was expected as Lexa was always a charmer and a woman in uniform never ceases to amaze and capture the hearts of many. Abby, Clarke's mum, couldn't help herself but flirt with her daughter's girl-friend at the time. As they say like mother like daughter, who were both drawn towards a woman in uniform especially when that said person was a Captain in the military.

It wasn't just Abby who was taken by Lexa's personality and charm but Lexa also hit it off straight away with Clarke's dad, Jake, who commends all the soldiers who put their lives on the line for their country. It saddened him slightly that his daughter would have to be on high alert regarding Lexa's safety and whereabouts whenever she gets deployed. 

However, Clarke reassured her father that she would be okay and that her Lexa was after all known as the commander and nothing seems to phase her one bit. 

Jakes worries were slightly put at ease from all the stories Lexa had told him about during her previous deployments. Some included Lexa physically taking down a group of 10 Taliban soldiers and only managing to come out of it with a gunshot wound on her lower abdomen, which luckily didn't penetrate any of her major arteries. 

\-------

Being a captain had its responsibilities. As well as looking after the welfare of the 150 soldiers in her unit, Lexa was a key player in the planning and the decision-making process. Her usual routine involved making tactical decisions for operations on the ground regarding invasions of Taliban hidden group bases as well as some minor responsibilities, which included equipment maintenance, logistic support and the amount of manpower in her unit. Every mission she would go out in the field with her people. She wasn’t one to sit in the side-lines and let others do her job for her.

Lexa had always wanted to be a soldier since at such a young age; playing cops and robbers with her best friend Anya when they were 5 years old Lexa. Being brought up in a military family she knew what it took to be in the military. Her father, Gustus, served all his life and sadly died serving his country. His death was unfortunate as it happened when a hidden bomb, which went undetected exploded just as about Gustus and his comrades were rushing in to attack one of the main secret bases of the Taliban group in Kabul. 

Gustus has always been Lexa's hero. When her mother, Indra, who herself was also in the military working as a nurse for the injured soldiers heard the news regarding her husband’s death, it broke her. Both Lexa and Indra were left devastated. Her father's death only fuelled Lexa's need to be in the military. Hence why she was driven and determined to make it up the ranks trying to stop the fighting all together. She was currently proving it that with hard work and determination anything is possible as she made it as a female Captain in the US army following in her father's footsteps.

Her will and drive to join the military meant she had no time to socialise. Her personal life was non-existence that was until, she met Clarke. The bubbly and exuberant personality of Clarke took her out of her shell. The all stoic Commander would be all shy, cute and charming when it came to Clarke. She was like an extremely cute puppy that no one would ever imagine Lexa being a softy but that was what Clarke brought out of her and she wouldn’t change a single thing.

With time Lexa learned to be more outgoing and socialise more with her fellow soldiers. She kept the right balance between having fun and being serious especially when they were out on the field. After all they depended on each other to keep each other safe. 

Unfortunately, two months after their first meeting, Lexa got deployed yet again. During her deployment she carried a selfie, which she had taken with Clarke from their first dinner date. The photo kept her sane through most of her deployment and the love letters she received from Clarke every couple of weeks always managed to put a smile on her face. It was by far the most fun and interesting deployment for her personally as she felt more alive knowing she had someone to go back to State side. 

They would communicate back and forth through the letters and eventually, Lexa fell in love with Clarke and she knew she would marry her one day.

Ten months later when her deployment ended and Lexa was finally home, she immediately confessed her love to Clarke and asked her to be her girlfriend. She had spent every single aching moment she had in her busy schedule thinking about Clarke, so she couldn’t wait any longer to finally make Clarke her girlfriend. Knowing that Clarke had waited 10 months for her and the love was still there, she was convinced that Clarke was the one. Her Clarke was special and she knew she wouldn’t find anyone that even compared to her Clarke.

They spent every single minute together as they knew Lexa could get deployed at any moment so they wanted to make every second count making happy and sweet memories together. Once again they were inseparable. You’d think 10 months separation would distance them apart but it only made their relationship stronger. They got to learn more about each other and there wasn’t a single thing they would change in each other. They were a hundred percent in love. Living on cloud nine not yet wanting to touch the ground.

They enjoyed 6 amazing months together never once leaving each other’s side before Lexa was called back into duty. With only a week left before her departure, Lexa found the courage to ask Clarke to marry her. 

Technically, they had been seeing each other for the past 18 months, so she knew it wouldn’t be a surprise to either of them if she asked Clarke to marry her. She knew it wouldn’t be fair to Clarke to ask just before getting deployed as they wouldn’t have much time to celebrate and take in their engagement but she didn't want to wait. She had seen many of her comrades never making it back home to ask their girlfriends or boyfriends to marry them. And she would be damned if she didn't make Clarke her fiancée with only one step away from being her wife. There were so many unknowns regarding her job but one thing was for sure, she would try her damned hardest to make it back home to marry Clarke.

Clarke of course said yes when she asked not being able to resist Lexa who had proposed dressed in her official Captain uniform suit as she knew how much Clarke loved it when she wore her official uniform. 

\-------

It wasn't just Lexa who had thoughts about getting married. When Lexa asked Clarke to marry her, Clarke had a surprise of her own as she also pulled out a platinum ring with diamonds all around the band. The surprise didn't end there as Clarke planned ahead and booked them a slot at the registry office. 

She also didn't want to wait a second longer without making Lexa her wife. Even though she knew Lexa becoming her wife officially will increase her stress and fear if Lexa got injured in the army, she didn't care because all she wanted was to get to call Captain Lexa Woods her wife. Her one and only.

Clarke had everything planned out. She may have dreamt of a big rooftop castle wedding under the stars but the registry office would have to do. The most important people in her life would be there and that was all that mattered. 

As Lexa was already in her Captain uniform, she was ready to get married. Her best friend Anya would be there alongside her and a few of her most trusted advisers in the army and of course her mom. She gave Clarke a few hours to get herself ready seeing as though it was their big day. Even though she told Clarke she already looked beautiful in her white mid-thigh lace dress. She wasn't one to argue with her Princess. Hence why she gave Clarke all the time she needed to look as much of a Princess on their big day as possible.

By the time everyone was ready, Lexa was stood with Anya by her side waiting for Clarke to arrive. Clarke will be my wife soon enough, she thought with the biggest grin on her face that she could muster. She quickly fixed her medals of honor, which she won so far throughout her military career. Her medals included, a purple heart award, US army distinguished service cross award and amongst many others.

"You look beautiful." Anya smiled at her best friend, giving her a small squeeze on her shoulder to relax her.

"Thanks." Lexa blushed ever so slightly, trying to keep her composure. She was after all a Captain in the military who shouldn’t be phase by anything but that was nearly impossible when it came to her Clarke. The love of her life.

Right on cue Clarke began to walk down the small aisle with her arm linked to her Jake's. 

Lexa was jaw slacked at how stunning her soon to be wife looked. She was one lucky woman to get to marry Clarke. Even though they had been moving a little too fast, she didn't care. There wasn't a single thing she would change. Standing at her current spot, minutes away from calling Clarke her wife was where she was supposed to be.

\-------

The whole ceremony was beautiful. They enjoyed every single moment of it surrounded by all their loved ones. They were grinning from ear to ear throughout with permanent smiles etched on their faces. 

As usual the married couple were yet again inseparable, with Clarke glued to Lexa's side at all times wanting to touch her wife at every given moment. Clarke didn't want to leave her wife's side knowing they only had a few days left till Lexa's next deployment who had been called in for an emergency mission to eradicate once and for all a major hostile Taliban camp. 

Lexa wasn't complaining with all the affection she was getting from her wife. She was cherishing every second that she got to spend with Clarke. The small pecks on the lips they shared every chance they got were what she would remember during her time in the desert. Clarke's kisses were always ones to cherish so dearly as she wasn't sure when her next kiss with her wife would be after she's deployed on a very important mission.

Their honeymoon was spent at a five star Four Seasons Hotel in New York, Manhattan. With great room service neither of them left each other's side. They were right where they were supposed to be by each other's side whispering sweet nothings to each other and making love until they couldn't physically take anymore. They memorised each and every part of the other’s body wanting to remember their first time as a married couple. 

\-------

Unfortunately, Lexa got injured during her deployment after getting married. Her unit were caught under fire when the intel they received wasn’t at all what it appeared to be as they got ambushed as soon as they reached the Taliban base. 

When an explosive was thrown towards Lexa's unit, in an attempt to protect her people Lexa managed to catch the grenade before it exploded. As soon as she had in her hands, she threw it back to the Taliban. Sadly, the grenade exploded just before Lexa could escape. Her people were safe but a sharp metal rod got lodged into her left thigh, which luckily went straight through her femur bone caused by the debris from the explosion.

She was sent back to the States for treatment until she recovers from her injury. 

Back in the States Clarke had been worried as she feared her wife would've lost her leg but luckily the surgeons managed to extract the metal rod without any problems and plated the femur back in place. However, Lexa would have a long recovery ahead of her as the metal rod somehow nicked her rectus femoris muscle when she was being transported back to the US army base in the Humvee.

When Lexa made it back home, Clarke never left her side. She was Lexa's own personal nurse taking care of her every need. The circumstances weren’t so great but she would never pass the opportunity to take care of her wife. She was relieved that she finally got her wife back home and being able to wake up next to Lexa every single day without having to worry about when she would next be deployed was an added bonus.

With Lexa injured and out of action for roughly 12 months or less depending on how well she does at rehab, she had so much free time up her sleeve. Twelve months would be Lexa’s longest time she’s spent at home without being in active duty. She knew with the time off to recover she could make up for all the lost time and finally catch properly with her wife and other family members. She was excited and giddy to finally get the chance to make love to her wife whenever she wanted. The injury didn’t seem so bad after all.

They made love so many times as they got reacquainted with each other’s body. One night after Clarke finished pleasuring her wife, she had an epiphany. She wanted to have a baby. It was logical as she would have Lexa home to go through the process with. They were both nearly in their early thirties and they weren't getting any younger. The fact that Lexa would be home every single day as she recovers from her injury, Clarke hoped it would be enough time she required to get pregnant.

Lexa knew having a baby was a huge responsibility. Her job was dangerous and she didn't want her wife to have to be a single parent because she died whilst serving her country but she hoped god would be by her side once she gets deployed and be able to protect her until she comes back home to her wife and child. Having a child was never in her plans but with Clarke by her side, she knew everything was possible. They would be in it together and she couldn't wait to have a mini Clarke. Now that she's married and planning to have a baby, she hoped to serve for a few more years before getting honourably discharged from the military, so she could be there as much as she wanted for her wife and child.

\-------

The whole baby process was mind boggling for both of them but at the same time it was a very exciting experience as they were finally getting the process started. 

Clarke was given hormones and other fertility medicines to stimulate her ovaries to produce more eggs in order to increase her chances of getting pregnant. 

"How are you feeling?" Lexa asked her wife. She took Clarke's hands in hers and gently brushing her thumb over Clarke’s knuckles after she took the first shot of the hormones she was given.

"I'm okay." Clarke replied softly caressing her flat tummy.

"You're not pregnant yet you know." Lexa said teasingly, receiving a playful shove from her wife who pouted in the process.

"Sorry baby." Lexa smiled and leaned forward to kiss away her wife's pout.

"You're forgiven." Clarke replied, pecking Lexa's lips. She deepened the kiss ever so slightly eliciting a moan from Lexa. Smirking, she bit Lexa's lower lip before slowly dragging it with her teeth.

"Damn you're sexy." Lexa said earnestly, her eyes always glistening with so much love for wife.

Clarke couldn't stop herself as she gave Lexa another deep kiss before carefully straddling her lap, taking extra care due to Lexa's thigh brace.

Lexa's hands instinctively took refuge around Clarke's waist before creeping under Clarke's top needing to feel her wife skin to skin. 

The kiss got even more intense as Clarke began to grind on Lexa's lap with her hands wrapped around Lexa's neck, playing with her baby curls. They were both humming into the kiss, the need for air long forgotten as they were only focused in the kiss with their lips and tongues moving in and out in sync. When the need for oxygen became too strong they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

"What was that for?" Lexa asked, her hands softly brushing past Clarke's lower back, enjoying the fact that her touch was still able to leave small goosebumps on her wife’s body.

"I just love you so much." Clarke replied with so much love laced in her voice. She leaned forward and pecked the tip of Lexa's nose who scrunched up her nose in return making her look so cute that Clarke pecked her nose again.

"I love you too." Lexa grinned with a twinkle in her eyes. She only had her thigh brace on as a precaution, so it didn't stop her from effortlessly carrying her wife towards their bedroom to show just how much she loved her. 

Once they reached their bedroom, Lexa gently placed Clarke on her back. Her eyes were focused on her wife as she lifted her Army tank top over her head and exposed her defined abs with the 'V' line on her lower region on clear display. Her army dog tags hanging between her breasts made her look even hotter that had Clarke literarily drooling on their king sized bed. She winked at Clarke when she noticed that her eye sight was on her abs.

"You’re drooling babe." She chuckled.

"Shut up and get your butt over here." Clarke commanded, suggestively wriggling her eyebrows. She wasn’t bothered if she was drooling, her wife was too irresistible not to. With a body like Lexa’s who wouldn’t.

"Yes ma'am." Lexa saluted, eliciting a hearty giggle from her wife.

"That's right Captain Woods." Clarke replied with her bottom lip between her teeth, giving the soldier a sultry look. She quickly lifted her top over her head and threw it across the room before unclipping her black lace bra exposing her big breasts.

"Fuck!" Lexa muttered under her breath. Every time she sees her wife's boobs, her mind goes crazy. She's definitely a boob woman and her wife has an amazing pair. Thoughts of even bigger boobs invaded her mind as she knew women’s breasts tend to get bigger during pregnancy. She smirked at the thought before she was fully unclothed and dived straight in between her wife's legs to devour her. And it didn't take long for her to get Clarke to scream out her name with her talented fingers and skilful tongue, which Clarke knew were going to be the death of her someday.

\-------

They found the perfect sperm donor who had all the qualities they wanted. Even though Lexa couldn't get Clarke pregnant the natural way, Clarke wanted Lexa to feel just as much part of the process hence she specifically choice a sperm donor who had similar features to Lexa. A male version of Lexa to say with a 4.0 GPA score.

It didn't matter to Lexa if the baby didn't look like her because she knew there was still a 50% chance the baby would look like her wife, which she hoped would be the chase. A mini Clarke running around their three-bedroom house is definitely something to look forward to. 

With the sperm donor chosen and Clarke's eggs removed, the sperms and the eggs were fertilised in hope to produce healthy embryos before the implantation process.

After five days they were called back to start the implantation process. Clarke was slightly nervous knowing they were getting a step closer to having a baby. The phone call they received from their fertility doctor was positive regarding Clarke's healthy embryos. Only time would tell after the embryo transfer whether or not the treatment worked. They knew it usually doesn't always work the first time so they were prepared for the negative result as well as the positive.

"It'll be okay Clarke. You have nothing to worry about." Lexa smiled, kissing Clarke's cheek to ease her worries.

"Mrs. Woods?" One of the nurses asked.

"That's us." They both replied eagerly, giggling in the process.

"Let’s make a baby." Lexa grinned broadly, entwining their finger together as she led Clarke towards the treatment room following after the nurse.

"Hello Clarke. Captain Woods." Their doctor, Dr. Stevens, acknowledge their presence with a smile as she directed Clarke towards the bed to begin the process. She gave a nod to the nurse so she could go out of the room before turning back to the couple.

"Don't be nervous Clarke. It'll be over before you know it." Dr. Stevens gave Clarke another reassuring smile before she began the process.

Lexa held Clarke's hand through it all, trying to provide as much comfort as possible having read on Google how uncomfortable the treatment can sometimes be.

"All done." The doctor smiled as she took off her latex gloves.

"That's it?" Lexa asked wide eyed.

"It is." Dr. Stevens replied, with a small giggle even Clarke joined in giggling at her wife's wide eyed face.

"There's a baby in there now?" Lexa asked out of curiosity as she placed her hand over her wife's tummy.

"Not yet silly." Clarke laughed before kissing Lexa's cheek for her cuteness.

"We will schedule another appointment in two weeks time to see if you are indeed pregnant. It's normal for the first treatment to come out negative but don't give up hope. Let's play it by the ear and see what your HCG levels are in those two weeks. Lots of sex will definitely help." Dr. Stevens winked at the newlyweds both Clarke and Lexa blushed profusely at the comment.

"I'll be on it doc." Lexa winked at Clarke as she took her hand and kissed each of her knuckles.

"If anything feels off or you're worried about anything don't hesitate to call. Have a nice day Clarke. Captain Woods." Dr. Stevens gave the couple one final smile before walking out to let Clarke get dressed.

When the doctor was out of the door, Lexa heard little sniffles coming out of her wife. 

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Lexa asked, sitting beside Clarke as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to her body.

"We're having a baby." Clarke mumbled barely above a whisper. She snuggled closer against Lexa's side, sobbing against Lexa's neck.

"We are. Whatever happens just know that I'll always be here for you. We're in this together." Lexa replied, kissing the top of Clarke's head. Her lips lingered for a few seconds before she pulled away and got Clarke to face her. "I love you so much. You'll be the best mommy in the world." She grinned broadly. 

Clarke was an amazing kindergarten teacher in Lexa's eyes. With all the praises Clarke usually gets from her students' parents were to go by, there were high hopes for Clarke to rock it as a mom. 

Gazing into Clarke's gorgeous blue eyes, Lexa leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss to ease any worries or any doubt she may still have.

"I love you." Clarke murmured against Lexa's lips.

Lexa helped Clarke to get dressed before they left the doctor's office with huge smiles on their faces.

\-------

Two weeks later, Clarke found herself sat on the hospital bed awaiting her pregnancy results. She was hopeful that the results would be positive as she had been experiencing some stomach cramps and a little bleeding, which she was informed about that it was normal and nothing to worry about. 

Lexa's lips curled into a small smile as she tried to contain her excitement. In the past two weeks she had been in mama bear mode already protecting her wife not wanting any harm to come to either her wife nor their unborn child (if her wife was after all pregnant). She lifted their entwined hands up to lips when she noticed Clarke's shaky hands. She pressed her lips against the back of her wife's hand and gently began to rub soothing circles on the back to ease her wife's anxiousness. "We've got this Clarke." She grinned, leaning forward to peck Clarke's lips.

Clarke smiled at Lexa before giving her another kiss. Right on cue Dr. Stevens walked into the room. 

"Hello ladies." Dr. Stevens smiled.

"Hello ma'am." Lexa returned the smile with her hand held out for a handshake.

"You don't have to be all commander all the time." Clarke teased.

"It's a habit. Apologies Dr. Stevens." Lexa smiled before sending a wink her wife's way.

"She's a charmer if you haven't noticed." Clarke said with a beaming smile. She puckered her lips wanting a kiss from her commander not bothered about the doctor in the room. 

Every time their lips touched, they always forget about everyone else in the room. They were in their own little world. Nobody else mattered it was just the two of them living in the moment.

Dr. Stevens cleared her throat to catch their attention when she realised they only had eyes for each other.

"Sorry." Lexa blushed.

"It's always great to see that young love still exists." Dr. Stevens smiled thinking back to her younger wild days. She shook her head to clear her mind before refocusing on the task at hand. She took a quick look at Clarke's results before turning back to deliver the inevitable. 

"I'm afraid the first treatment has not worked. I'm sorry Clarke but you're not pregnant." She said professionally with as much empathy as possible. She knew it wouldn't be fair on either of them to drag out the results. 

"What?!" Lexa whispered yelled, surprised by the news. Her hand tightened around Clarke's knowing her wife's heart was breaking just as much as hers was.

"I know it's a lot to process at the moment but there hasn't been a change in Clarke's HCG levels." Dr. Stevens replied.

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked again.

Dr. Stevens could only manage a nod, knowing how hard receiving such news effects a couple.

Lexa turned to her wife who had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey baby please don't cry." She said trying to calm her wife down. She pulled Clarke extremely close to her body to provide as much comfort as possible. Seeing her wife crying broke her heart and she held back her tears trying to be strong for her wife. "Hey look at me?" She said, softly cupping Clarke's cheeks and wiped the never ending tears from her cheeks. 

As soon green met blue, Lexa's heart broke even more for her wife. The bloodshot eyes were making her heart ache even more. She would do anything at that moment in time to take away the pain her wife was feeling. She knew words wouldn't be enough to get through to her wife, so all she knew she could do was wrap her arms tightly around Clarke's body wishing she could feel the pain instead of Clarke.

"Baby." Clarke kept muttering in between sobs as she clung tightly onto Lexa's sweatshirt already soaking Lexa's sweatshirt with her tears.

"It's okay." Lexa reassured Clarke, repetitively kissing the of her head and gently rubbing her back to comfort her.

A few minutes later, Clarke's sobs ceased. She removed her face from Lexa's chest. From one look she could tell immediately Lexa was holding back her sobs for her benefit, which made her realise she had been unselfish not thinking about her wife. She was too focused on her own feelings to acknowledge that Lexa was also hurt and disheartened by the news.

"I'm sorry." Clarke mumbled, her voice husky due to all the crying.

"It's not your fault Clarke. You have nothing to be sorry about. It just wasn't meant to be the first time around. Whenever you're ready we can try again." Lexa replied, cupping Clarke's cheeks.

Clarke nodded her head before swinging her arms around Lexa's neck for hug. "It's okay to cry." She whispered against Lexa's ear.

"I'm okay Clarke." Lexa replied her voice breaking up in the end. Her resolve broke as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She fisted Clarke's blouse behind her back as a few sniffles escaped. 

They both embraced each other, trying to let the news sink in. It wasn't the end of the world for either of them but they knew it would take time to get over it. After signing a few papers to get Clarke's embryos frozen, knowing they would one day want to try again, they walked hand in hand back to Lexa's Chevrolet Silverado 1500. 

Their eyes were bloodshot from all the crying. It was a complete contrast of emotions from the happy, excite full smiles they had when they first started the baby making process to the now sad, deflated, broken-hearted sorrow.

\-------

A few months after the devastating news that they weren't having a baby, they decided to try again. To do another IVF cycle. 

The past few months leading up to their decision hadn't been easy but with time they slowly got over the news. They knew it wouldn't do either of them much good if they focused solely on the negative. Hence why they made sure to enjoy their time together especially with Lexa's leg finally healed. And the fact that Lexa had passed her Army physical and mental assessments and she was now currently waiting for her next deployment, they didn’t want to wait any longer to try again for a baby. 

Clarke knew she would only have Lexa for a couple more months or maybe even weeks before she was called in to do her job. She was willing to put all the cards on the table and give it one last shot to get pregnant. She was mentally and physically ready to go for another cycle.

Currently, they were once again sat in the fertility clinic waiting for their names to be called. 

"Are you sure about this?" Lexa asked for a millionth time.

"I am. Now stop asking me. You're making me nervous." Clarke replied frustratedly. 

"Okay." Lexa said as she looked at the ticking clock. With each second that passed, her palms were getting sweatier. 

"I'm sorry. I know you mean well Lex. But I want this. I know you could be called in at any moment but you're still here and I want to do this together. If it's meant to happen, it'll happen. Okay?" Clarke said softly cupping Lexa's cheeks.

"Okay. I'm sorry I may have to leave soon." Lexa apologised. She removed Clarke's hands from her cheeks and sweetly kissed the inside of both her palms. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I love what you do. Helping people is your passion and I don't want you to ever feel guilty about that. I love you so much Captain Lexa Woods." Clarke smiled as she leaned forward and gave Lexa a heartfelt kiss. 

"I love you too. With all my heart and soul. I promise to get back to you in one piece." Lexa replied, pecking Clarke's lips. 

"Hello again Clarke." Dr. Stevens smiled at the couple.

"Hi." Clarke replied, her heartrate increasing ever so slightly.

"Are you ready?" Lexa asked, squeezing Clarke's hand for comfort.

Clarke could only manage a nod, giving Lexa a reassuring squeeze back as they followed Dr. Stevens to the treatment room.

The process was the same and all they had to do now was wait. Whatever the outcome they would face it together. They were more prepared if the treatment didn't work but were still hopeful by some miracle Clarke would finally get pregnant.

\-------

As some may say God's plan is the best. The process is sometimes hard and painful but the end result is much sweeter. 

Both Clarke and Lexa were over the moon when Clarke's test result came back positive. Clarke’s HCG levels increased greatly, which Dr. Stevens was very happy about and informed them everything was okay with Clarke and that in time Clarke would start to show just like any other pregnant woman. They asked a lot questions as they couldn't believe they were finally pregnant. 

Unfortunately, they weren't able to celebrate the pregnancy as the day after finding out her wife was actually pregnant, Lexa got called into active duty. 

The last few hours before Lexa's departure were spent talking about baby names and Lexa cooing over Clarke non-existence baby bump. It moved Clarke to tears watching how excited her wife was over the pregnancy. The amount of joy they were feeling surpassed all heartbreaks and sorrow they experienced during the first treatment. Huge smiles were back on their faces. They were smiling and laughing so much their cheeks began to hurt. They were in pure glee and they wouldn't change a thing.

Whilst Lexa was away on duty, she made sure Clarke and her baby were well taken care of. She even went so far as to employ a maid to help Clarke with the housework as she didn't her to stress herself out. She knew having an extra body in the house would fill the void. Not completely but her wife would at least have someone to talk to day in day out. She even enlisted the help of Clarke's parents who agreed instantly as Clarke after all was carrying their first grandchild. 

\-------

Being a Captain, meant Lexa was always busy planning and strategizing with her fellow soldiers and superiors leaving little time to talk to her wife. However, whenever she was free, she would skype or send her wife a quick text wanting to check up on her and their baby. She was missing her wife dearly and as much as she wanted to be by her wife's side, she knew she couldn't let her unit down. 

"Hey baby!" Lexa squealed, she was a little out of breath with sweat dripping from her forehead as she had just come back from a training drill. She may be Captain but she still had to take care of her physique and ensure her comrades were not slacking, knowing how dangerous it usually gets out on the field.

"What did our little firecracker get up to today?" She enquired with a big grin on her face. She could already picture their baby having some of her traits as she was also a little firecracker when she was a baby just like her soon to be child who was constantly kicking in Clarke's tummy.

"Our little gent over here has been good for mommy today. But hearing your voice I think you've woken him up." Clarke replied with a matching grin gently stroking her 6-month baby bump.

"You know it’s a girl right?" Lexa rhetorically asked with the cutest pout in the world.

"Nope. I disagree. We're having a baby boy Lex." Clarke replied with a bit of sass.

Lexa wanted Clarke to find out the sex of the baby but Clarke had disagreed as she wanted it to be surprise and make it special for Lexa. It didn't feel right to Clarke for her to find out before Lexa as after all it was their child. She wanted the moment they find out to be special. To have Lexa hold their first child in her lean arms for the first time and instantly form a bond with their child. It was a moment she had been waiting to witness since she found out she was pregnant. The moment both her baby boy and wife meet each other for the first time and having both of them in the same room. 

"It's definitely a girl for sure just like her mama." Lexa smiled broadly. "And mommy." She added when she noticed the slight scowl look on Clarke's face. When she noticed that Clarke was pouting she added "beautiful, sexy, gorgeous mommy." She finished with the biggest smile she could muster breaking Clarke's resolve who smiled back and a hearty giggle escaped from her lips. Lexa for sure had the best cute moments.

"It's still boy a though." Clarke smirked blowing Lexa a kiss.

"We'll find out soon enough." Lexa replied with a shake of the head and a wide smile still on her face.

They chatted for what felt hours neither of them wanting to say goodbye. Clarke caught Lexa up on all her students, friends, herself in general and of course talked about their baby. They discussed even more baby names and they finally narrowed it down to two names. All that was left was to see if it was a girl or a boy. Three months couldn't come soon enough, they both thought with beaming smiles on their faces.

"Commander you're needed ASAP!" A soldier yelled, peeking his head through Lexa's tent.

"I gotta go baby. I'll talk to you soon. I love you so much. And I love you too little one." Lexa grinned from ear to ear as she kissed two of her finger and held it over the screen of her laptop to give her child a kiss as well.

"I love you too baby. May we meet again." Clarke replied, trying to hold back the tears. It was never easy saying goodbye to Lexa but every time they got a chance to talk to each other made her heart full of love but the feeling only lasted for a few minutes. She knew she only had three months left to wait before Lexa finally arrives back home. Her heart could finally be filled with even more love and happiness as they welcome their first beautiful child into the world. 

"May we meet again Princess." Lexa blew Clarke a kiss before she ended the skype call.

\-------

Clarke's due date was drawing ever closer. She was 14 days away from giving birth and 11 days away from hopefully getting reunited with her wife, which would be 3 days after her 26th birthday. From all the labour YouTube videos she had watched, she should have been scared or worried for what actually giving birth entailed but nope Clarke was rather excited. She had been waiting for almost nine months and the moment was only two weeks away. She was also excited as she couldn't wait to celebrate her birthday with her wife even if they would be celebrating it 3 days late. 

Currently, Clarke was celebrating her birthday. She planned a small gathering at her house. She convinced her family and friends to help deck out the house for Lexa's arrival. She hadn't talked to her wife in two days, which was nothing to worry about as it usually happened when Lexa was sometimes in areas where there was little to no reception, so she knew Lexa couldn't get a hold of her. The last time they spoke, Lexa informed Clarke that she would be back home before the birth of their child as she had already missed all of Clarke's pregnancy appointments. Come hell or high water Lexa was determined not to miss the birth of her son or daughter.

The birthday was going off to a great start. Clarke received a lot of gifts for herself and some late baby shower presents for her baby. The baby clothes and gifts ranged from unisex, girls and boys. A bet was going around the family regarding whether or not the baby was a girl or a boy. Just as Clarke was about to open her next present, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Abby smiled, placing her over Clarke's shoulder to settle her down not wanting to distract her seeing as though her daughter was almost nine months pregnant.

"Thanks mom." Clarke kissed her mother's cheek before turning to open a gift from her dad.

"Aww dad this is beautiful." She cooed over the gold necklace, which had a picture frame love heart pendant with a few sparkling diamonds around the edges.

"When my little granddaughter is born you can put her picture in it." Jake grinned before kissing the top of Clarke's head. He was on Lexa's side as he was also convinced her daughter was having a baby girl. A little mini Clarke in his eyes. 

"Not you too dad." Clarke groaned, giving her dad a hug nonetheless to thank him for the gift.

"You'll see me and Lex will be right." Jake smirked, playfully wriggling his eyebrows just to annoy her only daughter. 

"Mom tell dad my baby will be a boy!" Clarke shouted out towards the door making her friends and other family members laugh at their antics.

"Erm honey." Abby said, her face showing little to no emotion.

"What's wrong mom?" Clarke asked worriedly noticing the change in her mom's body language and face. "Mom?" She enquired when Abby didn't say anything, she was just stood there frozen on the spot.

"Abby are you okay? Who was at the door?" Jake asked, he was also starting to get worried.

The laughter died down as all eyes turned to Abby.

Clarke placed the necklace on the coffee table and approached her mother. "Mom what is it?" She asked with her hands on her mom's shoulder, trying to get her to snap out of her daze. When the contact didn't work, she shook her shoulder, which finally made Abby snap.

"Anya's here." Abby said her voice barely above a whisper. 

"Anya?" Clarke said looking at her mom for conformation.

Abby could only manage a nod.

"Lexa's here? She's with her right?" Clarke asked excitedly shaking her mom's shoulders for answers. She knew if Anya was back in town that meant her wife was also given an early release. When she noticed her mom wasn’t answering, she waddled as fast as she could with one hand protectively on her big baby bump and the other on her hips, towards the door. Her heart sank when she noticed Anya was stood with someone who was clearly not her wife. A man she had never met before.

"Clarke." Anya greeted with a straight face.

"Please don't." Clarke replied tears instantly rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly, she broke down to her knees and let out a loud wail as her sobs became aggressive. 

Anya instantly crouched down by Clarke's side not wanting to see her cry. "Clarke look at me." She said softly trying to lift Clarke's chin up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I WANT MY WIFE!" Clarke screamed out hitting Anya's chest. Nothing was registering at the moment. All she saw was red. Two soldiers standing in their ACUs at her front door step screamed death to her. But she knew deep down her wife couldn't be dead. They had only spoken two days ago and Lexa was all happy and smiles excited to come back home. Excited for the birth of their first child. "Lex you said you'd be here." She murmured in between sobs not knowing what else to say or think at that moment in time.

"What's going on here?" Jake asked having heard her daughter cries. He crouched down and pulled her daughter close to her chest to calm her down knowing the stress wasn’t good for the baby. "Shh it's okay Clarke." He kissed the top of Clarke's head repeatedly trying to soothe her sobs.

"Dad." Clarke's sobs got louder as she clung tightly onto her dad for support and comfort.

"Shh it's okay sweetheart." Jake cooed running his fingers through Clarke's hair.

"Lexa's dead." Clarke muttered, taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down but she only cried harder. Hearing the words spill out of her mouth was making her feel sick to her stomach. From being on such a high and smiles to now crying her eyes out.

"Clarke she's not dead." Anya said, trying to stop her best friend’s wife from crying. She had come up with a plan which was clearly backing firing on her. Where are you Lex? She thought looking at the driveway for her best friend.

Clarke didn't register Anya's words. She cried and cried until suddenly, she cried out in pain. "ARGHHHH!" She screamed, holding onto her tummy.

"Honey are you okay?" Abby asked worriedly noticing the pain in Clarke’s eyes.

"It hurts." Clarke gritted out through her teeth as more tears rolled down her cheeks. The possibility of her wife being dead and now possibly something was extremely wrong with her child as she wasn't due yet. "Mom, what's wrong with my baby?" She asked taking deep breaths before she let out another loud screech.

"I think you're in labour honey?" Abby informed. She looked down and noticed the wet patch on her daughter's floral sundress confirming her diagnosis. Clarke's water broke. She was going to become a grandma earlier than expected.

"What?!" Clarke yelled. Her face was red with tears still streaming down her face.

"The baby is coming. Right now." Abby grinned from ear to ear. Her first grandchild was on their way and she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Oh shit!" Lexa exclaimed out of nowhere, dropping the bouquet of roses. She was also dressed in her ACUs looking sharp as ever just like her best friend.

"Lex?" Clarke asked getting help from her dad to stand up.

"I'm here baby. I'm home." Lexa replied taking over from Jake as she helped her wife up. 

As soon as Clarke was on feet she wrapped her arms tightly around Lexa's neck and joined their lips together in a deep passionate kiss. The pain in her lower region was forgotten for the time being. She just focused on how her wife's plump lips felt after a several months apart without being able to touch Lexa or be close to her. Fireworks exploded into the kiss. Every time they reunited, the kiss always felt like it was their first kiss. It was unforgettable. They remained connected, both of them moaning into the kiss until the need for air separated them. Their chests were heaving after the intense kiss. 

"You're here." Clarke said with a surprised look on her face. She was still breathless after the kiss. She cupped Lexa's cheeks wanting to make sure she was actually there and that it wasn't all a dream. "You're not dead." She stated feeling every inch of Lexa's face. Her wife looked slightly muscular with her cheek bones looking even more defined. She had truly married a goddess.

"What?" Lexa asked with furrowed eyebrows not understanding why her wife thought she was dead. She looked towards her best friend with knitted eyebrows demanding answers. She had told her best friend and her new friend, Lincoln who wanted to meet Clarke, to stall as she had to stop by the flower shop to buy her wife some of her favorite roses as she didn't want to meet her wife after so long empty handed.

"I'll explain later. Just take her to the hospital." Anya threw Lexa her car keys.

"She's beautiful Commander." Lincoln winked at Lexa.

"Not now idiot." Lexa shook her head at her friend before turning back to her wife. "Come on baby let go meet our child." She kissed Clarke's cheek before carrying her bridal style towards Anya's black Range Rover. "I'm here now everything will be okay. I promise." She kissed the top of Clarke's head and led her down the stairs before getting her situated in her passenger seat.

"FUCK!" Clarke screamed holding onto her tummy. 

"It's gonna be okay Clarke." Lexa smoothed Clarke's hair out of her face and then kissed her forehead. "Be good for mommy baby girl." She murmured kissing the top of her wife's baby bump. She quickly sprinted to the driver’s side to drive her wife to the hospital.

"We'll meet you there!" Jake called out with a biggest smile he has ever had since the birth of Clarke and his wedding day to Abby. He would soon be meeting his grandchild and he couldn't wait to finally be a granddad.

Lexa drove as fast and safely as she could without breaking any laws. She couldn't stand seeing her wife in so much pain.

When they made it to the hospital, Clarke knew she was close to fully dilating with the amount of contractions she had been experiencing. 

"You can do this baby. You're my Princess warrior remember." Lexa said trying to encourage her wife to keep taking deep breaths to help with the pain.

"I can't do it Lex. It hurts so much." Clarke sobbed gripping onto Lexa's ACU jacket.

"You've got this. I'll be with you every step of the way. We'll do it together." Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand. She allowed Clarke to take a few more deep breaths before she carried her out of the car. "Are you ready to go in?" She asked after a couple of minutes.

"Mhmmm." Clarke hummed her reply. "I can do this!" She shouted at no one in particular trying to psych herself up.

"That's my girl!" Lexa encouraged with a wide grin on her face as she effortlessly carried Clarke bridal style towards the hospital entrance with a kiss to Clarke's now sweaty fore-head.

As soon as the nurses and doctors noticed Lexa's uniform, they approached her with a gurney.

"My wife's in labour please help her." Lexa said as she gently placed Clarke on the gurney.

"Of course. I'm Dr. Riley. What's her name?" Dr. Riley asked as he checked Clarke over.

"Clarke." Lexa replied.

"Hi Clarke. Everything will be okay hang in there for us." Dr. Riley gave Clarke a polite smile. "Nurse page an OB stat!" He called out to a nearby nurse. "Let's take you to a room and deliver this baby shall we." He smiled and gave a nod to Lexa before wheeling Clarke to an empty room to wait for an OB. 

"Lex?" Clarke asked thinking Lexa had left her.

"I'm here Clarke. I won't be going anywhere." Lexa gave Clarke her hand to hold onto. She winced in pain when she felt how hard Clarke was squeezing her hand and she hadn't even started to push. Oh boy, she thought. "You're doing great honey. Just like a true Princess warrior." She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Clarke's temple.

A minute later an OB rushed through the room with latex gloves and the hospital gown on. They had already been informed about Clarke's situation knowing it was time for Clarke to start pushing as soon as possible.

"Hello Mrs. Woods, I'm Dr. Travis. Looks like your baby is on its way. You can start pushing when I tell you." Dr. Travis explained. 

"You're gonna be okay baby." Lexa pressed a lingering kiss on top of Clarke's head.

"It hurts." Clarke sobbed, gripping tightly onto Lexa's jacket.

"I know. I'm sorry baby. Can't you give her anything?" Lexa asked trying to contain her emotions. 

"No drugs!" Clarke interrupted. No matter how much main she was in, she wanted to experience ever single second of what giving birth felt like. As they say giving birth is truly the most painful of experiences but the end result is the greatest reward.

"Are you sure baby?" Lexa asked, softly brushing hair out of Clarke's face. 

"Yes." Clarke gritted out before taking a deep breath feeling another contraction coming. "Arghh!" She cried out tightening her grip around Lexa's hand. "I need to push please!" She begged. 

"Okay. Push now Clarke. Deep breaths you can do it." Dr. Travis coached Clarke through it.

"I love you." Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek, totally ignoring the pain rushing through her hand.

"OH GOOOD!" Clarke screamed as she gave one big push.

"That's it. You're doing great Clarke. And again." Dr. Travis instructed.

"IT HURTS!" Clarke cried out with clenched teeth as she pushed yet again with all her might.

"That's it baby. You’re doing amazing." Lexa showered Clarke's forehead with multiple kisses.

A few pushes later their baby's cries filled the room. The joy and relief that rushed through Clarke's body and mind was something she couldn't even put into words. She was utterly exhausted but hearing the loud wails from her baby was something she would want to hear over and over again. It was already like music to her ears. Her baby was beautiful, healthy with strong lungs. He was perfect. What more could a parent ask for?

"Congratulations. It's a boy." Dr. Travis had the biggest smile on her face as she handed over an already swaddled up strong healthy baby boy to Lexa.

Lexa walked over to her wife, with the biggest smile on her face since their wedding day. It may not be a baby girl but the delight she felt was still the same. Their son was perfect. She couldn't ask for more.

"It's a boy." Clarke said barely above a whisper. A few more tears streamed down her face. She was so happy beyond words. Her dream was coming true watching her wife hold their first son in her arms. Her lips curled into the biggest smile ever. She couldn’t take her eyes off the two loves of her life.

"It is baby. We have a son." Lexa grinned from ear to ear. Gently she placed their son in Clarke’s arms before sitting beside her wife and wrapping her strong arms around Clarke's shoulders. She pressed a kiss on top of Clarke's head appreciating what her wife had just done. She had given them a son. She didn't even realise she was crying until a tear dropped on Clarke's temple. She looked down at her son with so much love and adoration. Never in a million years did she imagine she would be a parent. But here she was with a wife and now a son. A strong baby boy who would now become her whole world. Looking down at their buddle of joy who was still crying his eyes out made her heart swell with love even more.

"Hi there little one." Clarke smiled so wide making her cheeks hurt.

"He's beautiful Clarke. Just like his mommy." Lexa said with beaming smile, softly caressing her son's soft cheeks.

At Lexa's touch their son stopped crying. He opened his eyes for the first and looked up at her parents with his big green eyes. 

"He has your eyes!" Clarke exclaimed before pressing a soft gentle kiss on top of her son’s head.

"That's my baby boy." Lexa beamed, caressing her son's soft chubby cheek yet again. 

"You wanna name him mama." Clarke grinned at Lexa already knowing what their baby's name was but she wanted to give Lexa the privilege of saying their son's name for the first time.

"Hi there Aden Woods." Lexa smiled even wider. She noticed her son's lips curl into a small smile at the corner of his lips. "He likes it." She grinned before leaning forward and kissing the tip of Aden's nose.

"Yes he does. Aden it's mommy." Clarke cooed, gently brushing her thumb over Aden's chubby baby cheeks.

Aden lips curled into another smile at hearing his mommy say his name for the first time.

"Looks like our boy will be a heartbreaker with that smile just like his mama." Clarke chuckled still looking at her son. She didn't want to take her eyes off him fearing she would miss something important even though he had just been born.

"He's got already got my charm. But don't worry little man I'll still teach you a few moves. They worked a treat with your mommy." Lexa smirked, throwing a wink Clarke's way. "I love you Clarke. Thank you so much for giving me the greatest gift in the world. I promise to never let either of you down. You guys are my world. There's no place I'd rather be than here with you two. I love you so much." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I love you too Lex. You could never let us down. You're my hero Lexa Woods and I'm sure you will be Aden's too. I know our Captain" she winked at Lexa "will protect us till death do us part." Clarke replied reiterating their vows.

"Till death do us part." Lexa reiterated before leaning forward and pecking Clarke's lips. The kiss lasted longer than a few seconds, which caught Aden's attention as he didn't want to be left out.

After their kiss, both Lexa and Clarke leaned forward giving Aden a kiss on either side of his cheeks. His small lips curled into the biggest smile so far in the evening. 

"We love you so much little man." They both said in unison before giving their buddle of joy another kiss. 

All the smiling seemed to have tired Aden out. He was out like a light. His parents watched him sleep peacefully enjoying every single second of it. He was literarily the cutest baby they had ever seen. And he was all theirs.

"Smile." One of the nurse directed.

Both Clarke and Lexa gave the biggest smile they could muster as they took their first picture as a family. The nurse handed back the picture to the couple.

Clarke looked tired with sweat on her forehead but she still managed to look beautiful as ever. With Lexa's arm around her two loves of her life and Aden cutely curled up into his mommy's chest, it was truly the best family picture ever taken. The family of three were all smiles.

There was nowhere else they would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts. Any Prompts/Ideas are welcomed. Comment below or you can find me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


End file.
